


失踪

by Vickyzwy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性, 第二人称x11
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 第二人称x11，双性，睡奸
Relationships: mob!eleventh doctor, reader/eleventh doctor
Kudos: 3





	失踪

博士还没有醒。你透过那扇镶嵌在墙中间的小玻璃窗看着他——也许说“窥伺着他”，更为贴切。  
他已经来到这里两天了，你们低估了那种药对时间领主的影响，他在专门为他打造的监狱里睡满了两个白天加上两个晚上，像个冬眠的小熊。你用堪称爱怜的目光上下打量着他紧紧蜷缩起来的身子，做噩梦了吗？  
轻微的动作让博士手脚上的锁链相互磨蹭，发出金属碰撞的微弱声响。他是博士，是伽马森林传说中最强的战士，是一个人能直面一整个军队的时间领主，没有人敢掉以轻心。不过其实在心底，你也在暗自琢磨，这几条细细的锁链真的能锁住他吗？  
被锁在床上的小熊皱着眉，身体蜷缩得又紧了些。他梦到什么了？是没有配蛋奶糊的炸鱼条？还是那些能把人送回到过去的可怕石头雕像？  
你是在云上找到他的，他看上去并不像传说中的那么锋芒毕露，在你听到的故事里，他是一头有着獠牙与利爪的老虎，机智敏捷，能只身一人面对全面武装的千军万马。你备足了药，安排好了后续的人手，制订了周密的计划。但是当你真正看到他的时候，才发现他和传说中的并不一样。  
你在他身后不小心弄出的声响甚至并没有引起他的注意，他在读一本书，戴着深棕色边框的圆框眼镜，坐在最高的一级台阶上，微微侧身靠着金属栏杆。蓬松柔软的巧克力色头发在栏杆的挤压下，磨蹭着他的眉骨。直到后来你在亮处仔细打量了他的长相时，才意识到他看上去只有二十几岁——在tardis里并不算明亮的灯光下，你有那么一瞬间恍惚看到了一位年迈的老人。他的影子疲惫又颓丧，像是弄丢了自己的灵魂。  
抓住博士比你想象中的要轻松不少，他轻易地被捂住了口鼻，软软地躺在了你怀里。他很轻，你甚至可以独自一人把他瘦长的身子抱到车里。  
接下来的两天时间，他就被锁在你面前的这张床上，始终蜷缩着身体昏睡着。  
多久没有人拥抱过他了？这个过分悲情的想法忽然不合时宜地闯进你的大脑。你看着他把自己缩成了小小的一团，双臂拢着自己的肩膀。你抱过他，只不过是在绑架他的过程中抱过。你摇摇头，他是故事里最强的战士，是黑色的传说，他被抓到可能只是因为当时他刚打败某个凶恶的怪物，有些累了。你不应该同情他，你的职责注定了同情他只会让你背上深深的负罪感。  
你帮他换了一套衣服——原本的衬衫和背带裤对他将来的使命来讲过于繁琐了，扒下一条睡裤总比解开背带裤要更简单，更何况，谁也不清楚博士会在他的口袋里藏些什么时间领主小玩意。  
这间屋子并不隐蔽，它是专门为博士打造的实验室。在这间屋子里，他的一举一动都可以从这个窗口被看到，即使在为数不多的死角里也装上了高清的摄像头，他就是笼子里无处躲藏的小鼠。  
来往的同事们打断了你充满了情绪化的观察，你笑着跟他们打招呼，听他们讨论组织里为了防止有人来救博士在周围布下的层层陷阱。  
没必要，你想。  
抓住一个时间旅行者最好的一点是，没有人知道他究竟消失在了哪个世纪，甚至可能没有人会想到他被抓走了——他也许只是在过去玩了太久忘记回来。  
有人在叫你的名字，你意识到该轮到你了。在雪化成水的时候，睡得再沉的小熊也该起床了。  
你走进屋子里，看着他在你面前缩成一小团，均匀地呼吸着。像一只外壳坚硬，但内里柔软的蚌，以为紧紧蜷起身子就可以保护自己柔嫩多汁的蚌肉，但却没想到有更多的人以敲碎蚌壳，看着里面乳白色的小东西痛苦挣扎为乐。这些人包括你吗？你也不知道，或许吧。  
你侧卧在床上，盯着他看了太久。他嘴角微微上扬的唇形让深邃的眼窝和锐利的颧骨也变得柔和了不少。你低下头，试探着舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后撬开他的牙齿，给了他一个湿润又小心翼翼的吻。你是第一个，也许在你之后，他的嘴就要被其他陌生人的阴茎填满，再也不会有人跟他交换唾液，取而代之的可能是强行灌进去的药水，还有被强迫吞进去的乳白色的精液。他会生下一个基因优秀的时间领主，然后在失去了利用价值后被丢给更底层的人当成玩具。毕竟没有人能抵抗住一个漂亮玩具的诱惑，更何况这个玩具还是神坛上跌落下来的神变成的娼妓。  
那个没带着恶意的吻似乎让博士放松了下来，他的呼吸逐渐变得沉稳，身体慢慢舒展开，睡衣的扣子随着他呼吸的节奏被胸肉顶得一起一伏。蚌把壳张开了。  
“你在磨蹭什么呢？”进到屋子前你戴上的耳机里，有人对你下着指示。这一切都在上层的监控下，而你堪称温柔和体贴的行事风格显然引起了他们的不满。“该完成自己的工作了，你在对一个要被轮奸的婊子做什么无用功！”  
进去，操他，让他怀孕——这就是你的工作。“没必要害怕，现在博士只是个需要配种的母狗，母狗永远不会咬那个把阴茎塞进自己饥渴下体的雄性。”他们这样跟你说。  
不能再拖了。你试探着摸向了还在沉睡的博士的下身，把他的裤子半蜕到膝盖，用温热的掌心覆上了他挺翘又富有肉感的臀部。  
背后的动静可能让博士在睡梦中察觉到了一些异样，他皱了皱眉，发出一声带着鼻音的闷哼，似乎把下身又朝你的手心里送了送。  
如果不是知道你们给博士下的药里有催情的迷药，你估计会被博士现在的饥渴程度吓到。只是用指甲磨蹭了几下那两瓣肥厚的阴唇，柔嫩的穴肉就不自觉地收缩着，吐出一股又一股的粘腻汁水。  
你伏下身子，掰开博士因为突然的刺激而略微并拢了的腿，仔细观察他湿淋淋的肉唇。他的下体比他的大脑更先醒过来，粉嫩标志的阴茎在情欲催动下翘起一点色情的弧度，而阴茎下面的女性生殖器官则更为不堪。  
你伸出手拨弄着那两瓣湿透了的软肉，用两根手指扒开阴唇，窥探他身体内部的淫荡秘密。深红色的穴肉受了刺激，蠕动着吐出一股又一股的粘稠白液，你受不住诱惑，试探地凑近，把舌头探进了不断收缩着的穴口里。原本微微张开的穴口在突如其来的异物刺激下猛地一缩，内里的层层淫肉挤压着，殷切地挽留你。你挪动了一下位置，微微张开嘴，让舌头在穴肉里缓缓戳刺搅弄，如接吻一样用牙齿轻轻叼住一片软肉吮吸舔咬。  
博士大概是做了一个刺激的春梦。他紧紧皱着眉，喉咙深处溢出丝毫不加掩饰的舒适叹息，把腿又张大了些，甚至上下摆动着腰，把滴着水的穴口往你的嘴里送。你引着他的手，教他揉弄自己充血肿胀的阴蒂，他很快得了趣，手指无意识地打圈伺弄着自己的下体，随着越来越快的动作，他的阴部抽搐着，夹紧了你，喷出了一股清液。  
在高潮的刺激下，他醒了——在你直起身子，凑近想要再给他一个吻的时候，才发现他努力地睁开了双眼，打量着四周。绿色的眼睛湿润而又迷茫，他显然立刻意识到了自己的不堪处境，有那么一瞬间，你似乎感觉他眼中闪烁而过的危险会把你杀死，但他没有。在扭头看到了玻璃窗外监视着你们的人时，那双眼睛里的愤怒和阴冷就藏起来了，像他藏起自己之前所经历的所有的痛苦一样。  
我原谅你。他没有开口，但是你从他看向你时眼底的怜悯中读出来了：他不怪你，他愿意帮你。即使你觉得自己不该被原谅，也不配享有他对你的慈悲。  
“继续。”你愣了一下，任由他抬起手臂，轻轻把你搂住，“你脖子上埋了炸弹，别让他们觉得你失去了利用价值。”他压低声音，凑近你呆愣着的脸，然后把舌头探进了你因为错愕而半张的嘴里。  
他的吻技很好，九百多年的经历显然让博士学会了不少东西。你不合时宜地胡思乱想，脑子里一团乱麻，甚至没有注意到自己的阴茎正抵着他柔软充血的穴口，随着你的动作在那两瓣软肉上有一搭没一搭地磨蹭。  
“你们人类对床伴一向是这么不体贴的吗？”在你终于反应过来时，博士的脸已经憋得通红，他皱着眉，努力地调整呼吸，试图让自己听起来至少要有些威慑力。  
“抱，抱歉。”你忽然像个第一次与人做爱的毛头小子，忘记了所有那些技巧，慌张而急切地握住自己的阴茎，一寸一寸地把自己钉进博士等候许久的肉穴中。  
他咬着嘴唇，紧紧闭着眼，努力把头扭向和窗口相反的地方。你把头埋到他瘦得出奇的颈窝里，下身挺动着，想找回自己哄床伴开心的好技术，至少让他少一点痛苦。他的肉穴紧紧搅着你的阴茎，缠绵地吸吮吞咽着，你甚至分不清是催情药的影响，还是他自己的主动。你吻他的颈侧，小口地吮吸他的耳垂，不缓不急地戳弄他的穴肉，努力地找他的敏感点。  
他闻起来像果酱饼干的甜味和雪松香气的结合体，他的头发柔软又蓬松，在你脸上扫过的时候，仿佛毛发柔软的小型犬科动物在你的脸侧轻轻吻了一口。他隐忍地喘息着，但并不淫荡，也并不魅惑，你伏在他身上，感受着他胸口随着下身的动作起伏……  
像海浪——这个念头忽然钻进你的脑海——他像海，而你是随着地势蜿蜒入海的河，他吞下你，爱抚你，包容你。  
一直到你射进他的身体里，疲惫地翻身，然后扭头看他时，你才发现他哭了，眼泪在他漂亮的颧骨上留下了一条半湿的印记，洇湿了白色的枕巾。  
博士感受到你在看他，睁开了眼睛，朝你摇了摇头。“不是因为你。”他的声音沙哑又微弱，像入冬时干枯的树皮一样灰白。“你该出去了……他们应该在看着你。”  
你木然地收拾起自己的衣服，又下意识地帮博士把皱了的床单拉平，然后最后看了他一眼。他缩了缩手脚，把枕头抱到自己的胸前，闭上了眼睛。  
你再没被允许见过他，消息封锁得很严，偶尔你看到冬天的雪松，会是想他现在怎么样了，一定已经逃出去了吧。那锁链一定困不住他的。  
后来回想时你才意识到，那天他大概是想到了什么人，而作为博士最后的倔强和自尊让他努力地消去眼泪流下来时本该有的痛苦和孤独。其实有那么短短的几秒，你误以为他爱你，可你旋即便意识到，他确实爱你，像爱一片树叶或是一只被捕兽夹夹住的小动物一样的爱怜，即使他自己才是那个无力挣脱的受伤小兽。  
今晚天上又少了几颗星星，可是没人注意到。


End file.
